Star Light
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Cole takes his niece on a hike in the woods, and things don't go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: This probably is the last story in this series. My next series is going to be about Echo Zane and girl who was ship wrecked.**_

* * *

 _ **Star Light**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Accidents**_

It was the first day of Summer and the longest night of the year. The crickets could be heard all around the building, and all the windows were open welcoming any wind that might come their way. It had been incredibly hot that day, and a few tempers had spiked among the guys. Ty and Hydi kept to themselves in their room doing whatever homework was needed. However come time to make dinner Ty and Cole were at the stove. Once again doing their usual Friday dinner. It was always there thing to learn to cook together. Cole was actually getting really good at it, but Ty still wasn't to good. She had only been doing this for Three months, and her first attempt had caused her to shy away from the stove for a few days fearful for another 'accident' At least their home had been fixed up thanks to Mr. Borg wanting a roof over their heads. A lot of everything within the building was brand new, and state of the art. Yet the stove only had four burners and two people working on the food.

"Can you pass me the onions?" She asked Cole who handed them over. She pored them into the wok before handing the bowl back. It went on like this for a few minutes before she asked for the peppers and then the cooked beef that Cole had been cooking. But this was normal, they would always fire off like this. Ty put the lid on the food before carrying it over to the table and then brought over the cooked white rice. She put it into the wok she had just finished making the peppered beef in and started making fried rice. She asked for the mixed peas, carrots, and onions when it happened.

"Guh Ty why don't you just get it yourself." Cole grumbled tossing it at Ty. The food hit Tys chest and then onto the floor. Cole huffed and threw his arms in the air and stormed out. Ty looked at the stove, and then the floor. She was completely bewildered by what happened, but the feeling she had in her heart was so much more then just dinner on the floor. It was the fact that the one Uncle that she was able to go to when she felt bad was making her feel bad.

Ty turned around and finished with the rice before putting it into a bowl and took it to the table. Finally at dinner time she sat down at the table and looked at her food. Their was the usual chatter that their always was. Hydi sat next to her eating the food with as much speed as she could so she could get back to the books. She had a great thirst for knowledge and looked to read whenever she could. Yet her tender nature noticed something was wrong immediately with her twin soul.

"Ty? Eat?" She asked still not very good with English. "Its good." She licked the spoon clean of whatever was left of the miso soup Cole had abandoned. Ty had to finish cooking it.

"I don't...feel like eating." Ty said putting her chop sticks down.

"Do you feel sick?" Zane asked looking at his daughter then at Cole.

"Did she look sick while cooking?"

"No." Cole said having finished off his own food in record time as usual. He looked at her confused. Ty sighed and stood up.

"Ty?" Zane asked watching her leave the room. "Hydi, whats wrong?" It had been discovered a few weeks ago that Hydi and Ty can feel one another emotions. Sometimes share them if they wanted to know how proud one was of the other.

"Shes...confused, and sad." Hydi said looking down at her own food.

"I got her." Kai said standing up and walking from the room.

Zane although is her father, he wasn't to sure about females and emotions. Specially when it came to teenage girls who were coming into emotions they didn't know they had. It was hard for him to read women. He sighed thanking his creator that Pixal was easy to make smile.

Kai walked out onto the back porch. Ty was sitting much like she normally did by the pond. She wasn't talking, nor did it seem like she was crying. Moreover he wasn't to sure if he had ever seen her cry. A few tears of course, but never cry. He wasn't to sure if she had ever cried before. He walked off the porch and made his way down to the pond. A small torch was lit at all times at the memorial for Master Wu. Lloyd said it was his beaken to find his way home. Kai had lit it himself.

"This seat taken?" Kai asked with a little chuckle. She just shook her head. Kai sat down and looked at her trying to get a read of her.

"Your foods going to get cold. It was pretty good, you and Cole did a great j..." Kai watched as Ty stood up and walked toward the trails beside the forest.

"Ty its not safe in there at night! Its wargrunts mating season. They'll attack anything that moves!" Kai warned trying to get Ty to turn back around.

"You told me once that Cole loved me." Ty said turning back around. The path of tears glistened in the moonlight. "You lied!"

Kai felt a stone in the bottom of his stomach. He could hear her sobs from where he was still by the pond.

Kai was scared out of his shock when someone ran past him and pulled Ty into his arms. He nearly pulled his blade out from its hidden sheath under his shirt. He saw that black tuft of hair and realized that the black shirt clad man hugging his niece was none other then Cole.

Kai took a step back and shook his head.

"Jerk..." Kai said before going back into the house.

Cole felt Ty's sobs under his arms, he could feel her wet cheeks on his. Her uncontrollable sobs hurt his ears. Everything that was going on right now with someone he loved very much was his doing. He had lost his temper with someone and then left her without explanation.

It all just chapped him to no end that he had hurt this young girl the way he did. He let the tears flow as long as she wanted them to. He just ran his hands up and down her back in an attempt to calm her down enough to apologize. But what could he say that would make any of this better?

They weren't sure just how long they had been out there, they weren't sure what to say now. Cole eventually walked over to the pond and sat down. She had her back to his chest, one hand in Coles. She would occasionally sniffle and wipe her eyes with her free hand. Cole wasn't sure what to say still.

"Tomorrow." His mouth worked without him. "Tomorrow you and I can go on that hike I promised." Cole said looking up at the moon.

"Maybe you should ask dads permission before you go deciding things like that?" Ty said almost monotone.

"Nope...we're going." Cole concluded and sighed. "I need time to make this up to you. I was a jerk, and I didn't act the way I should have." Cole took a deep breath and hugged Ty to him again, kissing the top of her head.

"I hate fish." Ty said knowing perfectly well that Coles food of choice was fish when hiking for weeks.

"I'm strong I'll bring some other meats with us. No biggy." He shrugged his shoulders and picked Ty up. He began to make his way up to the house which was now quiet. Everyone was probably asleep. When he opened the door Zane was standing in the kitchen doorway. He had a sandwich on a plate.

"At least don't go to bed hungry." He whispered and glared at Cole. Cole sighed and looked at Ty.

"I'm a jerk." Cole said his shoulders slumped.

"And..." Zane offered.

"And I had no right to be mean to you."

"And..."

"I love you." Cole offered as a finalty. Ty closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No you don't." She said walking out of the room and toward her own room. Cole sighed looking up at Zane.

"It'll take a while to regain her trust. I'm going to take her hiking tomorrow. We'll be gone till the next day. Hopefully...I can fix this."

"Hopefully." Zane put the plate with its sandwich back into the fridge. Suddenly wondering why Ty never ate sandwiches.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Someone asked me how to pronounce Hydi's name. Its kind of like Heidi or Hi-Dee.**_

* * *

 _ **Star light**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 ** _Breakfast_**

As usual Ty was up at dawn with her father. Once again doing her chores. Regardless of what would happen that day she didn't see any reason why she shouldn't do her chores.

Hydi as usual was sleeping in the weirdest position anyone could be in. Ty rolled over to see her soul sister sitting there with her butt in the air and her head covered up by the pillow. One arm hanging off the top bunk. Ty giggled swatting the younger ones hand away from her. Hydi just moaned and rolled over nearly falling off the top bunk.

Ty walked into the hallway and out the front door. She stopped just short of the garden she had been managing since spring started, their was little plants in its place now. She hoped by September their will be a lot of food to take off the plants. She had a few of the plants get sick and have to start all over again. But of course she planned for any trial and error since it was her first garden. The most of the food however did good and was beginning to bloom.

She however paused at the water mill to get a bucket of water. She had planned to reroute a stream to go through the garden but the shape that the garden was and where it was next to the hill wouldn't allow such an idea. So she just had to keep going back and forth between the mill and the garden.

She paused and looked down at her bucket. It was becoming warn, and hardly usable to anyone else. Soon probably at the beginning of fall their would be holes in it. It was also to thin to fix. She set it down and walked back toward the house. She just didn't feel like doing anything to her garden right now. She felt someone pick her up and hug her to him. At first she wasn't sure who it was, she felt the tears sting her eyes again.

In her mind she wasn't to sure why she was acting this way. Last night was really blurry as if she chose to forget it, and kept going. She however still felt someone someone poked her heart with a hot pick. Or dropped it on the ground and scraped it across granite. or both.

She leaned her head back against Coles shoulder. She could see him from the corner of her eye. Cole could see the fresh tear that fell. He knew that she wasn't okay last night, and came to see her this morning.

He didn't sleep a wink last night after feeling as though he had hurt his little friend.

"You hungry? You didn't eat anything last night." Cole said setting her back down and knelled in front of her.

"I think so. Its like my body isn't firing off properly. I can't stop this." She pointed to her tears. Cole kissed her forehead and held out his hand.

"Come on. Lets get you something to eat then hum?" Cole said walking back into the house. Zane was in the kitchen making breakfast when Ty walked in with Cole. Zane looked up and narrowed his eyes at Cole.

"Get me the leaks." Zane ordered Cole. Cole sighed and nodded his head. Zane felt Ty put her forehead on the small of his back. She did this sometimes when she just didn't feel right and she wanted to be close to him, yet he was to busy to help her. So she would wait for him to be done. Zane often wondered why she just didn't ask for him to hold her. He wouldn't mind holding her as he cooked.

"How long has it been now?" Ty asked allowed.

"Since when?" Zane asked in return. He could hear the softness of her voice as if she had been crying again.

"Since we met?"

"One year, six months, seven days, six hours, ten minutes, 18 seconds...19...20..." Zane looked over his shoulder at Ty.

"Why do you ask?" Zane asked with a smile.

"Just wondering how long it takes before someone starts getting tired of you." Ty said walking out of the kitchen. Cole dropped the leaks he had been holding out to Zane.

"She's a little literal today isn't she?"

"She hates me Zane...thats what that is." Cole said pointing harshly toward the door. His face red with anger. Zane however looked very calm.

"Isn't that what you did to her last night? As far as this is concerned Cole...she is now even." Zane said holding up the plate of pancakes. "Table." Zane said

Cole however was still fuming. He took the plate and went into the dining room. He put the plate down and looked at Ty who was leaning over with her head on the table. She was starting to feel a headache coming on. Cole sighed and turned around to walk back out again. His anger was at a dangerous level again. When he got to the door he felt someone take his hand and kiss it lightly. It caught him off guard since no one has ever done that to him. He looked down to see Ty with both her hands in his, and her cheek against his thumb as if apologizing for what she had said.

"I'm confused, and hurt, and...and I've never been in one place long enough to worry about these things. I just feel like I'm on the outside sometimes. So when someone gets angry with me...I feel like I can't ever fix it again." She finally spilled. Her voice still sounded like a mix of a roughness then their was that childlike tone she always had.

"Just...just go get packed okay." He said opening his own bedroom door. The sudden smell wafted toward her. She sighed and nodded. She planned on pulling the bedding off the guys beds when she got back though. It stunk in there, like guys.

Ty walked into her bedroom and pulled out her bag that she had gotten from Noni. She threw a few things in there that she needed and a few outfits she had. Even a bathing suit just in case. She didn't know how to swim yet, but neither did Kai and they had attempted to learn once only resulting in Kai nearly drowning...again. She walked over to Hydi and watched her sleep for a second, then look at her evilly.

"Hydi?" She said in a teasing voice. She sent an emotion of a playfulness. Hydi just smiled in her sleep and just jumping sky high when Ty licked her cheek. Ty ran out of the room being chased by Hydi. Ty learned a long time ago that it was the best way to get Hydi up. She saw Kai do it once to Nya and wanted to try it.

Kai was standing outside the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Nya!"

"Uh...no." She said and turned on the water. Kai watched Ty and Hydi run down the hallway. Hydis hair was a mess and hardly ever looked fixed.

Actually it was a wide conversation that perhaps they should cut it just a little shorter to help with its thickness and with the heat it would make it much cooler out. Tys hair remarkable was the same length as her soul sisters but straight as a board and platinum blond. Where as Hydis was thick and coal black. The eyes on them both were a mirror of their abilities. Kai had at one point said Tys eyes looked like gold bars, with little spots of orange. Hydis was purple with little flecks of dark blue. Both of which getting their elemental powers from the sun and moon. Hence the reason why they were called Lunarins and Solarins.

Ty ran into the dining hall running right into Lloyd. Lloyd caught her in his hands and he looked down at her. He was half awake, and wasn't really ready to deal with the day.

"No running inside Ty. You know this right?" He asked one of his eyes still closed and the other a little blurry.

"Yes sir." Ty said with a giggle. Lloyd smiled and chuckled too. He loved the sound of her giggle. It was infectious...even if it was only to him.

"Eat up Ty. If you're going with Cole today you might want to eat as much as you can." Misako said handing her a full plate of everything on the menu. Even a piece of fried fish. Ty looked at it with disgust and then looked at Hydi.

"Not liking?" Hydi said holding up her own plate. Ty shoved the fish off her plate onto Hydis. Ty sat down and began to eat.

Cole came in a little while later and began to eat. He looked up seeing Ty with her head on Zanes shoulder talking low to him. He couldn't hear much at all, except that he wanted her to stay close to Cole no matter what. It was dangerous. The usual father daughter talk.

Eventually Ty excused herself to get some things from the bathroom and then sat on the porch. A little while later Hydi sat down beside her.

"You...dun go to far." She looked scared for a second. Ty looked at Hydi and sighed nodding her head.

"We're going up on that mountain there." Ty pointed to it. It wasn't that far they were right at the bottom of it. Its what fed the hot springs.

"Not far." Hydi smiled putting her forehead to Tys. "Can't save if far." She said. Tys heart skipped a beat when she heard that.

"Hydi nothings going to happen."

"I feel...not true." She said and hugged Ty fearfully. Ty sighed and nodded.

"Okay I'll keep a watch out."

"Ready to go?" Cole asked slinging her pack onto his shoulders. Ty nodded her head and pulled her own pack on.

"Take care of her Cole." Misako said and hugged Ty.

"I've got her." Cole said and motioned for Ty to follow. Ty ran after Cole and was out of sight before they knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Poor Cole...**_

* * *

 _ **Star Light**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Hiking**_

Ty had never been hiking with Cole. He went hiking at least twenty times since shes met him, probably even more. He'd leave out in the morning and come back the following morning with an awesome story to tell her. Sometimes a little unbelievable and she was sure he flourished it up just for her.

Cole looked over his shoulder every so often to see if she had begun to drag behind. She seemed to stay close to him for a few hours. She began to lag behind and stare at things. She didn't seem winded just interested in the stuff around her. They were in an area that once belonged to a nomadic group. Their were markers all around them mostly for forest spirits. They finally walked close enough to one for Ty to actually see what they were. Ty grabbed an apple from her bag and put it next to the foxes paw. She smiled up at Cole and then kept walking again.

"Do you even know what that was for?" Cole asked. Ty nodded her head.

"I can read." Ty said and pointed to another little house with the same fox spirit. "Yungi the forest fox spirit." She said. Cole was rather amazed since this was 'chicken scratch' and then realized just who her dad was and just smiled.

"Okay so Zanes been teaching you to read chicken scratch." He said. Ty crossed her arms.

"I like to learn. If I am going to help people some day I'd like to know where it hurts. I can't help them properly if I can't understand them now can I?" This was news to Coles ears. He actually never knew what Ty wanted to be when she grew up.

"So you going to be a doctor huh?" Cole asked. Ty nodded her head her head and then held up her hand.

"I'm going to be the ninjas doctor. In other words I want to go to the areas where you all go so I can help the people who are injured on the battle field." She said. Cole nodded his head knowing first hand how destructive their jobs were. He knew that their were people that died because they couldn't get help. She would be helping a lot.

"When did you decide to do this?" He asked. Ty shrugged her shoulders and stopped looking up at Cole.

"I always wanted to be a doctor, but coming here gave me prospective." She gasped when her stomach growled loudly. She rubbed her stomach and giggled. Cole smiled and pulled a sandwich and held it up.

"Trade you for one of those apples." Cole said in a sing song voice. Ty knew he was kidding he would have given her the sandwich anyways. But she played along and handed him the apple. He put a sandwich on a napkin and handed to her.

"Couldn't ask for better weather too." Ty said leaning back against a tree.

"How far are we to the mountain?" Ty asked Cole looked up again and shrugged.

"Its that way...we'll get there when we do." Ty knew that was Cole for 'I don't know' which was fine with her. They were on a vacation and they would be just fine.

"Hey Ty?" Coles voice was a little low. It make Ty think that they were in trouble for a second there so she sat up and looked around. " Do you remember your mom?" Now that was an odd question. Ty nodded her head.

"We looked a lot alike." Ty said and finished her sandwich. "She tried to have me killed, she killed my brother...she wasn't a very good mom." Ty saw him look a little shy for a moment which was very unCole like.

"I can't remember mine to much. She died when I was really young." this was the first time she ever heard of Cole talking about his mom. "I have a pictures of her in my wallet, but thats all I have."

"How?" Ty sensed that Cole needed to talk about it or he wouldn't have mentioned it in the first place.

"After she had me she just became weak, she deteriorated over the years and one morning..." He took a labored breath and stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. "Well come on small fry lets get to our camping site."

"Lead the way...because honestly it all looks the same to me." Ty said. Cole gasped and shook his head.

"No it doesn't...look at the trees. They're different kinds then the ones that grow near the Monastery." Ty looked up and smiled.

"Yeah they are." Ty said and quickened her pace so she could listen to Cole tell her about how to tell where they were going and how close they were till they get to the camping spot.

Luckily for Ty the camping spot was close by and they finally were able to set up camp. It wasn't the top of the mountain which wasn't safe for someone Tys age just yet. But the cave apparently was the first spot Cole ever went hiking when he was a boy. He also said he tried to climb up the mountain and broke his arm. His dad was made because he couldn't do violin practice for sometime.

"Hey Ty go grab some water." Cole handed her a bucket. Ty ran off to the spring and stopped to watch a few fish try to stay in one spot during the flow.

"Don't mess with those fish, mama fish will get you." Cole said. Ty didn't believe him at first until she spotted another fish that was all teeth hiding under a rock. Ty walked a little farther down stream and dunked the bucket in.

"Fiyah!" Cole yelled trying to sound like Kai. Ty turned around to see a small camp fire going. He took the bucket from Ty and wet the area around the fire.

"Hey you know I can contain fire now?" Ty asked making a motion at the fire and it looked like it was in a bubble for a few seconds before it popped and let the fire keep burning. "Its only a small thing for now. But at least I'm able to do it now. Ray said I'll get good in a few weeks."

"Wonder how long it took Ray to learn how to use his fire or if it he just knew naturally?" Cole asked.

"He's a bit of a hot head. Realize I know where Kai gets it from." Ty giggled and sighed

"What now?" Ty asked

"We find more sticks for the fire. We don't cut down trees just to make a camp fire. Besides woods wet...it won't burn properly."

"pfft tell that to a forest fire." Ty mumbled.

"Hey!" Cole chuckled and pulled out marshmallows. "For when we're done." He said and set them aside. "Lets get to grabbing." He said walking around.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: I gotta cut this one short since my power keeps fluctuating. This winter storms going to kick my butt. Please read and review!**_

* * *

 _ **Star Light**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Edge**_

The fire burned low by now, and all the rocks had been thrown to the camps edge. Cole rolled out his sleeping bag, and watched as Ty snuggled down into hers. He reached down and pulled the zipper all the way up and looked down at her.

"Now in the spring you'll become a beautiful butterfly." He teased. Tys giggle was cut short by a yawn.

"Night Cole." She curled in and closed her eyes.

"Night kiddo. See you in the morning." He too got into his sleeping bag and pulled the zipper up. Soon enough they were both dreaming away.

Off in the bushes however someone waited for just this moment to strike. The shadow stepped out of the bush with several people following.

"Take everything." The leader whispered and looked down at Cole, and Ty.

"What about them?" One of them asked their boss. The boss shook his head and sighed.

"Looks like they got in my way...doesn't it." He said slowly pulling out a dagger walking over to Cole. "Thought you'd never ask." Coles voice echoed off the mountain wall. "Run Ty!" Ty opened her groggy eyes to see Cole had jumped up his sword in hand. It took Ty a second to wake up. She ran left out of the camp site.

"Get that girl! She seen our faces!" The leader spat. He jumped back out of Coles reach.

"How the hell did he know we were here?" One yelled.

"Guys a ninja. He probably knew we'd been following him for some time."

Ty kept running, she wasn't sure how many were actually chasing her. Loosing them would be difficult. Her energy was depleted during her hike. They had hiked a good 6 hours that day, she could feel Hydis emotions. She was alerting Zane to what was going on.

Ty yelped in pain when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Said person had claws and they hurt her a lot. They tug them into her skin.

"Not as fast as you thought huh kid." The person had a set of fangs, and they were glistening in the moonlight. "What should we do with her?"

"Thad said we don't need them. Just throw her in the river."

"Ty!" Coles voice echoed.

"Cole!" Ty yelled back. She was scared. She kicked and punched trying to grab whatever she could hold onto.

"Give my regards to whatever god you believe in." The man threw her over the cliff. She held onto the edge. The second one stepped on her fingers, it burned so much.

"Cole!" She screamed as loud as she could. She couldn't hold on much longer.

Like a flash Cole was there. He bodily threw the man stepping on her fingers into the brush. The other one threw a knife and hit Coles shoulder. He yelped in pain looking at it. Blood oozed from the edges as he pulled it out. The man gasped and ran away. Cole turned back around to help Ty back up. She was slipping. Cole ran forward to grab her hand, when he reached down he missed. He lept forward to catch her only to end up falling in himself. Both of which were swept away by the river.

* * *

Hydi sat up and looked around the room pulling her hair from her face.

"Ty?" She looked down at the other bed bellow her and then remembered that Ty wasn't around. She jumped up and ran for Zanes room. She threw open the door and ran to Zanes bunk.

"Zane please...Ty." Zane at first just pushed Hydi away and turned over. His programming still not coming online.

"Ty hurt!" She yelled. Zane sat up having understood that.

"What do you mean hurt?" Zane asked.

"Attack." Hydi said.

"Whats going on Zane?" Kai asked from his bed.

"Hydi says that Ty and Cole have been attacked." Zane said Kai jumped up and ran from the room. Zane looked around at Lloyd who was getting out of his bed.

"I've never seen him get out of bed so fast." Jay laughed.

"What!" Nyas voice echoed throughout the hall.

"We need the Bounty sis Ty and Cole are being hurt!" Kai yelled. "Tell me you scienced up something that would help us."

"Of course I did dummy. Who do you think I am?" Nya said. Zane sighed with relief and looked at Hydi who ran forward to join Nya.

"We leave under an hour guys. Get dressed!" Lloyd yelled.

"Yes sir." Jay said jumping down from his bunk.

* * *

Ty felt the ice cold water hit her like a brick. The mountain spring water was always cold from the melting snow. The water wasn't supposed to be to deep right? She could just stand up and...nope...a lot deeper then she had thought.

She grabbed for whatever she could, rocks, limbs, branches. She gasped in pain as she collided with large boulder. Her scream was unheard as she went under water after. Her tears were masked by the water.

Finally she was able to grab a limb and pull herself up onto land. She lay on the shore her wounded arm resting against her chest. She coughed and coughed. It felt like it just wasn't enough. She rolled on her side cradling her arm. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She tried several times to call out to Cole only to start coughing up water again.

Her eyes grew heavy and she closed her eyes. She felt someone roll her onto her side and rub her back.

She mouthed the word no or at least attempted to yell it, but that was all she could do. She tried to scoot away from said person. She wasn't even sure strong enough for that. She began to cough up more water. She gasped when said person picked her up and held her. She couldn't fight it, her eyes rolled and she fell forward into the persons arms.

"Its okay now...its okay. You're safe."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Ha now you know where the story was going. I was always confused if Cole was a Bucket or a Brookstone. I say both.**_

* * *

 _ **Star Light**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Brookstone**_

Cole opened his eyes for a few moments before turning onto his side to block out the light. From all his experience of hiking he had totally forgot to sleep under a tree that would block out the sun.

"Ty, time to wake up." He mumbled turning over and looked around. He sat up quickly and looked around. He was on a river bank. His feet were still in the water, his bare feet. He looked around again.

"Ty!" Everything was coming back to him again. He looked around again turning this way and that trying to find the blue color of her pajamas. It couldn't be that hard could it? "Kid..." he whispered

"Cole..." He heard it. It was faint, but it was her. He ran into the water again. Luckily he was able to wade across and run up stream again.

"Ty." He yelled and stopped seeing her laying on her side. Her arm pulled in close to her chest. He quietly knelled down and ran his fingers over her back. She gasped opening her eyes. She blinked up at him for a moment before closing her eyes again.

"I think I've broken my arm." She said through a hoarse voice. She was shivering under his hand. Her cheeks were red with fever.

"Daww Ty why did we have to be different species? I don't know how to..." He sighed and leaned over to check her better. Her wrist was dressed, and her other wounds had been cleaned. He jumped up and looked around seeing foot prints in the sand. He leaned down and picked up Ty, his arm protested immediately. The knife wound began to bleed again.

"Hang on Ty, hopefully we can follow these footsteps to someone that can help." He said. His own foot prints blending in with said persons.

Cole walked for about fifteen minutes when he came upon a village. He looked at the name on the entrance.

"Brookstone..." He whispered. He knew that name, it was something his mom said once or twice.

"Cole." Ty whispered through her haze. He wasn't even sure she was awake. He stopped someone and asked them if their was a doctor. The man just waved him to a building with a red roof. Cole walked over to it and knocked. A woman with long black hair and green eyes opened the door. She looked at him and then the young girl.  
"She yours?" The woman asked. Cole shook his head.

"No I'm her uncle, well sort of."

"Either you are or you aren't." She said moving her apron which was covered in blood.

"I uh...well she has no actual family anymore. They died."

"Ah that kind of situation." Someone said behind the woman.

"You aren't from around here are you?" Someone else said. The door was flung open so he could see the wide open space within the building.

"No I'm from Ninjago city. We were hiking and we were ambushed by some thieves." Cole said following one of the nurses to a separate room. She pointed to a very comfortable looking bed.

"You both may stay here till she is better." She said. Another woman with short black hair handed Cole some robes for them to wear.

"Um...I uh..."

"You want help to put her in those robes?" She asked. Cole blushed and nodded. "Never seen a naked woman before?" She asked amused. Cole blushed and shook his head.

"Ah well...she is a tiny one. I'll help. Probably better if I do. Might hurt her worse." She said "My name is Tikatu. You can call me Tika for short." She said and smiled Cole turned around so not to see anything important that he shouldn't.

"I'm Cole." He said and made a quick, scared squeak. For on the dresser in front of him was a picture of his mother and father.

"Are you alright?" She turned to see Cole with the picture in his hand.

"Where did you get this?" He asked quietly.

"Thats my sister and her husband." She said almost sadly. "I haven't seen my sister in 16 years now. That picture was the last day I saw her. On their wedding day. She left, and never looked back. I got letters from her, but her job kept her away. The last letter I got from her she had told me she had a son...and that was all." She sighed and watched Cole take something out of his wallet and hand it to her. It was a picture of his mom, dad, and him a few weeks before she died.

"She got sick, and she just couldn't get better." The girl swallowed hard and handed the picture back to Cole. "I was really young when it happened. No one could tell what was going on or if..."

"Its the same thing that happened to our father. It just...wouldn't stop." She said looking up at Cole. "Thank you for telling me. I always wondered if she just didn't want to be with us anymore. But if she just wasn't strong enough to travel then...but you are her son." She said looked down at Ty.

"Her parents died too, her own planet was taken from her. She was transported to Ninjago against her will and we decided to take her in."

"She looks different." She said touching Tys fingers and watched every finger fall from her clamp like hand.

"She may look different, but she has a heart like you and me. She only just learned what love is, her sister never taught her what it was."

"She has a sister?"

"Well no not here. When she was thrown into Ninjago they were separated by realms."

"Poor girl." Tika sighed putting her hands on her hips and looked around for a second.

"Whats wrong?"

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Cole asked. Tika raised a brow and looked at him oddly.

"Did you not get the power of earth from your mother? Or did that Bucket man take that from you?"

"I am the master of earth, of spinjitzu, and airjitzu." Cole said poofing his chest out.

"Oh that junk that old spinwhatsits master did? A whole lot of hot air he was." A very old woman walked into the room. Her walking stick clicked the floor every time she walked. Tika waved at Cole to get his attention.

"Thats your great grandmother." She mouthed to him. He blinked and looked at the old woman.

"So...you finally came to see me hum?" The old woman said sitting down next to Ty. Cole looked around at the woman and finally able to see her squarely.

"I didn't know this village existed."

"Your mother never told you of it in story?"

"I don't really remember her to much." Cole said shyly.

"Pity, perhaps you should talk to her sister. They're a lot alike. Well sort of." She laughed and ran her fingers over Tys wounded arm and snapped it back into place. Cole rushed forward as she jumped and screamed aloud.

Cole as being held back by two nurses who seemed really strong. Not his strong, but stronger because of the way they lived.

"What of that scar over your eye?" She asked. Cole growled at her not really wanting to answer.

"Tika go get some ice. I'm afraid she's gotten a fever. Setsa go get something to stitch this up with, and some food."

"Cole? Do you have any injuries?" Another woman older then Tika, but younger then the woman working on Ty. Tika pointed to the woman and mouthed the word

"My mom." Which meant it was his grandmother. Cole looked at her for a second and realized.

"You know my name?" He asked. She nodded her head and shrugged.

"Your mother sent me a letter and told me they were horrid at naming babies. I got a picture of you and its the one name that popped into my head. I named you." She said Cole sat down and leaned back against the wall.

"Your arm." The woman knelled down and ripped his Gi. "This will need to be poked." She said looking at him apologetically.

"Poked?" Cole asked.

"with a red hot poker."

"Cole?" A tired soft voice filled the room. Cole crawled forward to look at Ty. Ty looked up at him and shook her head for a second. Cole just nodded and put his forehead to hers. She was to tired or weak to say anything. Cole understood though. Her emotions triggered Hydi and she was on her way with everyone else.

"She's summoned the the others."

"Oh...the other spinwhatsists people?" The older woman said waving her hands. "Your dad ain't one is he?"

"No." Cole chuckled looking at his grandmother.

"She used to have a thing for the first spinjitzu Master." She said.

"Do what?" Cole laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: Wow ff.n was acting weird. I kept trying to post my chapter and only half of it would show up, or it wouldn't work at all. Hopefully this works.**_

* * *

 _ **Star Light**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **A Bucket or Brookstone**_

Tys first sense when she woke up again was warmth. She felt the soft blankets, and the warm breeze coming in through the doors. When a few more things registered she could feel a bit more. Like the cold wet cloth on her forehead, and the large hand on her midsection. Coles way of feeling her if she woke up while he was asleep. He was always a light sleeper, she always wondered where he learned to be so caring.

The last thing she felt was the pain. It was everywhere, but mostly centered around her arm. She looked around seeing that she was on a large futon covered with a large red blanket, she slowly turned her head to see Cole sleeping next to her curled in. One arm under his head, and the other on her midsection as she had thought it would be. His long legs turned to touch the bottom of her legs.

She saw one of his sleeves were missing and a bandage with blood all over it. She sat up as quietly as she could and took the cloth from her forehead. She wanted to get up without waking him. She looked over her arm which had a large bandage over it, and a large wad of sticks, and mud against it. She guessed it was a makeshift caste. She looked at her knuckles and sighed. They still had scraps from that mans shoes.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet." A voice said from outside the doors. Ty looked up to see a woman with short black hair. "Your bear there wouldn't let you out of his sight for two seconds."

"Bear?" Ty whispered out in question. She gasped when Cole unconsciously reached out and pulled her to him and grunted. Ty looked up at him, she didn't want to complain that he was hurting her arm. Her heart still hurt from his and her argument. He had hurt her, and she had hurt him. It was over now right? They can go back to being family now right? Why couldn't she just forget it happened in the first place. She buried her face in his chest. It still burned as if it happened a few moments ago.

"Why?" She whispered to no one at all. She sniffled feeling the flood of tears all over again.

"Hey...am I hurting you?" Cole asked pulling back seeing her tears. He looked her in the face and then at her arm. It was being held against him at an odd angle. He pulled back a little more and sat up. "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you Ty?" He ran his fingers over her cheek trying to wipe away the tears.

"Why?!" She cried out taking his hand and held it there. She didn't want him to move, she wanted the confidence that he wasn't going to get mad at her for this, but she didn't understand. She wanted to know.

"Why what?" Cole asked letting her hold his hand.

"Why can't I forget what you said, why can't I stop playing it in my head, word for word! Why did it hurt so much? It was stupid!" Ty yelled out catching Tika's attention. She stood at the door seeing the childs face. She just smiled a little before walking back to the garden.

Cole sighed thinking about that one, he never knew something that he had said out of ignorance would make someone hurt so much.

"Some things that are said in anger...aren't always from the heart." Cole whispered back to her. He picked her up and carried her to the doors and sat down on the porch so she could see the garden in the back. Their were so many different flowers, and herbs for healing. This building was far bigger then he had thought.

"What I said was stupid, and I shouldn't have said it. I'm a jerk, and their is no other way I can explain my poor actions. I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have said it. I don't hate you, I'm not tired of you, and please...please believe me when I say I still love you so very much Ty." Cole said pulling her into a hug again.

"Cole you are barefoot!" Cole paused and saw his grandmother walking over with sandals. "These grounds here are damp for the flowers and they will give you a sickness. Please you need to wear these." She said and saw the young girl in Coles arms awake.

"Ah those eyes..." The woman smiled putting her hand on Tys forehead. "It looks like your fever is broke." She put some sandals on Tys feet. "Let her walk some."

Cole however shook his head. Ty looked at Cole and he shook his head again at her. To her amazement tears began to fall from his eyes. His grandmother smiled and nodded her head as if understanding.

"You are sorry for something, your mother used to do the same thing with her sister when she did something stupid."

"Said something stupid, she's been feeling bad because of me for days. I'm supposed to be teaching her about love and I screwed up. I planned this hiking trip to bond with her again, and its only making things worse." Cole gasped feeling Tys hands on his cheeks.

"Its okay, we're okay. We can try again later when things cool down." Ty said putting her forehead to Coles. It was a little painful this time since she really wanted him to know she wasn't kidding.

"Come...lets get those bandages changed out."

"Oh uh." Cole cleared his throat and looked at Ty. "This is my grandmother Misha."

"Grandmother? I thought your grandmother was gone." Ty said looking at Misha who shook her head.

"I am Sues mother."

"Sue..." Ty smiled and held out her hand to the woman.

"I am Ty. Just Ty."

"No last name?" The woman asked looking at Cole.

"She didn't feel comfortable taking Zanes last name."

"Why?" She said and watched Ty blush and look away.

"Because...I just don't think its possible for someone to want to keep someone elses kid forever."

"She has some trust issues. Perhaps that was why what you said hurt her so much. Because she was starting to believe that she was wrong. She thought perhaps this was her family. She was comfortable in the soil she was in, and someone bumped her tree and uprooted her a little." Tika said pulling the bandage from her nephews arm.

Misha pulled the left side of Tys robe to get to her arm. Ty gasped seeing her knees. No wonder why they were so sore. They were so scrapped up she couldn't tell what was scab and what was knee. It was where she was trying to push off the side of the cliff to climb up.

Cole looked around hearing her exclamation and chuckled.

"Yeah we got beat up." He said and jumped when he heard the door open. Their was a girl standing there out of breath.

"People spotted in the woods. You said you might have people coming?"

"Yeah but my family are ninjas...you wouldn't see them coming." Cole said looking at Ty who nodded.

"Hydi says theyre still at the camp site...I don't see how this is them."

"Says? How does she says?" Tika said

"I have a sort of emotional link with someone. She's not really saying it, but she can send me images and I see our camp site...ransact mind you..." Ty gasped hearing a warning bell going off.

"Raiders!" Someone yelled Cole turned to look at Ty. Ty looked down at her arm knowing perfectly well she wouldn't be very useful in her condition.

"Hydi says they're coming as fast as they can." Ty said.

"They're still an hour away." Cole said looking out of the porch just in time to see flaming arrows hit the roof. It caught fire quickly.

"Hang onto me Ty, promise you won't let go for anything." Cole said taking hold of Tys shoulders. She nodded her head and jumped when someone tightened her robes around her.

"Well be fine Cole...get her out of here." Tika said. Cole smiled at her and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: This story is almost over. One more chapter should do it before we get to the 6th and final story which will bring Noni in and square everything up with Ty and her hidden secret.**_

* * *

 _ **Star Light**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Smoke**_

The halls were quickly filling with smoke. Cole could hardly see where they were going, and it got worse once he ran out onto the front porch. The air was so full of smoke that the buildings and trees that were across the way weren't seen at all. Even the panicking people running through the street wouldn't be seen to well. Cole pulled Ty closer to him and ran into the smoke. He wasn't to sure as to where he was going.

Away from the sounds. The clash of swords, the fire of arrows, the guns, the screams...everything.

Ty clung to him her face in the crook of his neck. She didn't want to see anything, the death that was going on around her, the screams of people dying fell on her ears and she hated it. She wanted to save them, but she didn't even know how they were faring.

"Cole..." She whispered tears stinging her eyes. She hated this helplessness.

"Its alright Ty...not far now." He said jumping back away from a man wielding a large sword. Ty felt something warm fall onto her hand. She looked to see blood. She gasped looking up to see that a large chunk had been taken out of Coles cheek to chin.

"Give me the girl..." Now that was odd...he wasn't to sure why they even wanted Ty. Ty looked around at the man and shook her head. She suddenly felt very afraid for some reason. She didn't like these people.

"Not a chance." Cole said dodging the swinging blade once more and ran the other way before the man could compensate. "Any thought as to why they might want you?" Cole asked a very surprised Ty. Ty shook her head.

"My awesome gaming scores? I beat Jays before leaving. He's probably cranky now." Ty giggled. Cole laughed dodging an arrow.

"Kid you got guts thats for sure. I did that once an..." Cole gasped having been shoved to the ground by a panicking family. He rolled looking around. Ty was no longer in his arms. He couldn't see her.

"Ty!" He called out listening for her.

"Cole!" She yelled above the other screams, but her voice just seemed to be drown out by all the other screams.

Ty looked around once more knowing that she needed to stay out of sight if she was going to survive. She wasn't exactly in the best of conditions for battle. Her arm throbbed from the tumble and she knew perfectly well that the caste had already begun to crumble. She looked up just in time to dodge a large sword. It was the guy who cut Coles cheek.

"Oh look...the little birdy." The guy pulled the blade over his head and swung it down. Ty looked shocked for only a moment. She jumped to the left watching the heavy cross blade hit the ground where she once was. She scrambled to her feet and began to run. She gasped when someone grabbed her hair and another person swung down again. She pulled to the right watching her hair get cut in half. All her hair fell to the ground where she once was again. Ty ran her fingers through her hair. One half was cut up to her shoulders while the other half was still down to her waste. She turned and glared at him.

"That was my hair!" She yelled.

"Oh begging your pardon ma'me...I missed the other half." He swung again. The ground began to shake and tremble.

"I'd let me go if I were you." Ty yelled at the man. "Thats my Uncle and he's getting angry." She said with a smile. "He's the strongest among us."

"Oh I don't give a shit." He said grabbing Tys arm breaking the rest of the caste apart. It hurt Ty greatly. The pain caused her eyes to water up all over again.

"Let go!" She screamed. The pain shot up her arm. When the rebreak didn't happen Ty opened her eyes to see the man hanging there. Cole stood in front of him, the mans face in his hand. The mans feet were hanging off the ground. Ty had never seen such an angry look on Cole. He was almost scary, but she was glad his anger was put toward someone else instead of her.

"You okay kid?" He asked looking at the hair on the ground and her head.

"I'll be alright." Ty whispered looking up at his hand once again. Cole dropped the guy and stepped back. This gave Ty the opportunity to see how he was moving.

"Cole?"

"Its a scratch." She said she looked at his other hand. It was across his midsection. She couldn't see the blood before because of the black materials his Gi was made from. Once she saw his hand however she saw the blood running over it.

"Cole!" She said her heart flip flopped.

"No...Ty stop." Her eyes kept flashing, she tried as hard as she could to control the energy, she tried hard to keep control of herself, but try as she might, she couldn't stop herself. Her eyes went black and she ran forward grabbing the mans arm and pulled it out of socket and off of his body. The sword clanked to the ground and his arm fell next.

"What is she!" He yelled falling to the ground where Cole dropped him

"Ty! You have got to stop!" Cole yelled grabbing hold of Tys arm. She was burning hot, and angry. "If ever you loved me, you have got to stop." Cole said pulling Ty to him. His Gi began to burn. "Or we both are going to die today." He said pulling a knife from his belt.

"Love is a myth." She growled.

"I know you don't want to hurt people Ty, I know thats not you, its that thing that wants to take over your body. You wouldn't hurt me, you love me...right."

"Cole, Ty!" They could hear Kai in the smoke.

"Please Ty...for me. Snap out of it. I don't want the others to see." He held the knife up and swung it down.

"Keep it a secret okay?" He stopped with the point against Tys robe. "I don't think they would understand. I don't think I understand." Cole pulled back seeing Tys eyes were closed black tears stained her face, but her eyes were back to gold.

"I thought Hydi could fix this." Cole said Ty shook her head.

"Its why she was so concerned with being so close to me. She has to be near me...to control my power. She only just arrived. She..." Ty took a labored breath and ran her fingers over her face. "I couldn't stop...no matter what I saw. I can't control the darkness Cole. I almost killed you."

Cole kissed the top of her head.

"Its okay, its all good now right?"

"I hope so."

"Ty!" Zane turned just in time to see Cole collapse to his knees.

"Dad." She turned to see Zane running toward them.

"Don't worry kid we got you know." Jay said helping Cole up from the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: Well thats it. Next up is the last fic for this one. You might get a few drabble/one shots of her life afterwards though.**_

* * *

 _ **Star Light**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Darkness**_

Cole opened his eyes once again hearing the tiny whimpers from next to him. He had fallen asleep after his surgery. Ty didn't leave him alone after that showing a bit of fear from being away from him after her little scare.

Cole turned to see Ty cuddled up with her head against her dads chest, his arm curled around her protectively. Hydi had her head against her back trying to stay close enough but not to intrusive. Hydi seemed to have noticed what had happened no matter what secrets Ty wanted to keep.

Ty jumped and looked around the room. This woke Zane who sat up a little and looked at her tiredly.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried he had rolled into her broken arm.

"N...No I'm fine. Just a dream." She rolled over not wanting to talk about it. Zane looked up at Cole, Cole shook his head and reached out taping Tys shoulder. Ty looked up at Cole shook her head. "Just a dream..." She said.

"She had went to deep." Hydi confessed.

"Hydi..." Ty growled looking down at the young Lunarin.

"Cole saw too." Hydi said sitting up rubbing her eyes. "I telled you stay close. Ty not listen." Hydi said looking slightly hurt by this.

"I know..." Ty looked apologetic at her moon.

"No...you didn't. Now Ty does." Hydi scolded taking her hand rather forcefully showing her the taint on them. "Touched!" She pointed at the tips of Tys fingernails They were black as if she had dipped her fingers in ink.

"I know..." Ty said again more insistently.

"I chosen to protect."

"No you weren't chosen to protect me. You were chosen to protect them from me!" Ty yelled waking everyone up.

" Wh's going on?" Jay asked looking around.

"Nya yawned from Jays other side her had firmly planted on his hip as she watched.

"Ty?" Kai asked crawling over to her. "Hey baby whats wrong?"

"I am not...a thing!" Hydi yelled probably waking up everyone in the medical hut which remarkably survived the raid. Well some of it.

"I didn't say you were!" Ty said and held her hand out to Hydi. "Your my soul. I'm just a body walking around ready to be taken over. If I don't have my soul I can't be complete and keep this darkness at bay. I know this. I know Hydi!"

"Why you don't..." She thought about the word for a moment and just shook her head not knowing how to say what was on her mind. Ty reached out and grabbed Hydi and pulled her into a hug trying to keep her own tears away. She knew she had scared the young one.

"I saw what it would be like if I was controlled by that being inside me. A hatred that I never knew had consumed me for a few moments and...and I didn't have any control over it. I tore someones arm off, and went after Cole." Ty confessed to the others. I would have killed him if it weren't for Hydis sudden close proximity. I'm sorry, but from now on...I can't be without her. I can't...I can't stop this, and I feel it clawing at the edges of my mind every day." She felt Zane pull her close to him. "I think my time with you all is drawing to a close weather I want it to or not." Sadness in her voice told everyone she was not only serious, but having kept this information for some time now.

"Whatever you choose Ty we're with you, and hopefully you and Hydi can stop this before it happens."

"I wish I can say love will win the day with me, and just you all being here with me could save me. But this isn't a fairy tale and miracles don't exist." Ty said sitting back nuzzling her father.

"We can try..."Jay said taking her hand. "We're the ninja, we always win."

"I don't think this is a situation where their is a winner Jay." Ty said Hydi reached forward taking Tys shirt and looked her in the eyes.

"We don't need thoughts like this. We need you to stay." Hydi said looking around at the others. "Contact." She said to them. Hydi snatched Ty from her father and pulled her around to sit down with Cole knowing he couldn't get up.

"What do you mean contact?" Nya asked yawning, but crawling over.

"She needs you. Touch." Hydi said taking Tys hand. Each one of them reluctantly left their blankets and walked over and touched Ty.

Ty looked a little put off with being touched. She actually didn't know what was going on, but the sudden feel of depression slowly began to subside. She looked up when Lloyd came into view.

"We're here, we're not going anywhere. We promise." He said leaning forward pressing his lips to hers. This caught Ty by complete surprise she never expected him to do something like this ever. She found it to be soft and warm, although a bit forced for a second there. She leaned into it after the surprise wore off.

Kai watched where he sat on the other side of Ty. The light slowly began to get brighter in the room. Then after a few moments it got to bright to watch. Everyone in the room had to turn away.

As quickly as it started it stopped and Lloyd pulled away from Ty. He looked forward at the girl he just kissed seeing that her eyes here closed and she just sat there. Lloyd looked surprised for a moment there. He looked at Hydi who was blushing greatly having felt every emotion that passed between them.

"Uh...is she okay?"

"First kiss...give sec." Hydi said giggling.

Lloyd jumped feeling someone swat him on the back of the head. He looked up to see Zane staring down at him. His disapproving glare, but he did nothing else other then that.

"Lloyd..." He turned hearing the unsure words.

"Yeah?" He said blushing brightly. He saw the soft golden eyes in front of him. His hands still in hers. That fact in itself showed him that she didn't actually reject him. When she breathed out their was a tiny flame.

"That could have hurt you." She said

"Nah it was just really hot..." He said suddenly realizing what he said and then put his hands up stopping Zane mid swing. "Not like that. I mean to say she's a sun type hot." He heard a soft giggle. A type of giggle he never heard before.

"Maybe theirs still hope." Cole said pulling Ty back down to him and pointed at everyone.

"Back to sleep your leader says so."

"Leader?" Lloyd said.

"Your emotionally unprepared. You just got snogged. Go to bed kid." Cole said everyone in the room just laughed.


End file.
